


Missing you.

by Ilovegrapes



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ACL injury, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Trent being cute, it always ends in smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovegrapes/pseuds/Ilovegrapes
Summary: One month from now, Trent misses Virgil and pays him a visit.
Relationships: Trent Alexander Arnold/Virgil Van Dijk
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Missing you.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set about a month's time in the future for the sake of plot so ignore any inconsistencies in any future timeline. Set around the end of November. Also shout out to Hector Bellerin’s ACL vlogs for helping me out with this one.

”My mum made some lasagna and insisted I’d bring some over” Trent said quickly as the defender opened his door, not letting the other man get a word in. “I might’ve mentioned it’s your favorite, so she insisted that I bring some over” He held the plastic box out with one hand, hoping the older man wouldn’t laugh at him. It wasn't really the truth, the part about his mum insisting, but the other man didn't need to know that.

Virgil’s face lit up, he let out a chuckle. ”Thank you, that’s very thoughtful of her." He took the box from Trent's extended hand. "You know I’ve got a wife and a chef right” He said jokingly.

”I was kind of hoping you didn't,” Trent said, realizing how his words had sounded as soon as they came out of his mouth. ”Have a chef I mean! Not a wife, I know you’ve got a wife of course, erm- yeah sorry I’ll head back, she really just insisted” Trent cursed himself for being such an idiot, an awkward idiot. Why did he think this was a good idea in the first place?

”Actually, why don’t you stay for a bit?” Virgil stopped him before the right back had the chance to turn away. ”Rike has taken the kids to Holland for the week to visit their grandparents, I could use a bit of company”

”Yeah of course”

Trent tried not to think about what those words really meant or what they insinuated. He’d never actually been over at the defenders house, despite only living five minutes away. It was exactly like he’d imagined it to be, big, clean, modern, filled with family portraits and a few kids toys scattered on the floor in different places. It looked lived in and he suddenly felt quite sick to his stomach, like he wasn’t supposed to be there. He felt a hand on the small of his back and almost as soon as his worry had risen, every thought had been wiped away. It had almost been like the defender could read his mind. 

“Drink?”

“Yes please”

Virgil had always had a way reading Trent like no one else could. He always felt weirdly exposed under the man’s watch. It had taken some time to grow used too, but slowly Trent had come to terms with the fact that the defender made him feel different, a good type of different.

”So, how’s training been?” Virgil asked as they’d both settled on the couch. Trent holding his glass with both his hands in his lap, sweater pulled over his knuckles. He was nervous, he’d never done anything remotely close to this before. He didn’t even know what 'this' was, if Virgil was on the same page as him. He’d never been sure, he could never read Virgil quite as well as Virgil could read him. 

”The usual, bit boring without you there though”

”You’re just saying that”

”No I’m not” Trent said, sure this time. ”I wish I was though, really, it feels different”

”Different how”

The older man took a sip from his glass, half full with bourbon. Trent wished he’d had some of that right now, instead he’d opted for sparkling water, the voice of the boss in his ear.

”Quieter. Robbo doesn’t joke as much. Joe barely speaks to me, he doesn’t do it on purpose I don't think. And Hendo...he tries, sometimes maybe too much” Virgil’s injury had affected them all in different ways. The dressing room just wasn’t the same, even after a month. There was a missing piece of the puzzle and they all tried to pretend that they could fill that spot, that maybe they’d find the missing piece in someone else or that it somehow would just go back to what it was before the piece went missing. But it just wasn’t going to, not for 7 months at least. 

”We need you back Virg, we really need you” 

~~_ I need you. _ ~~

”You’ll be fine without me, you have to be”

”Yeah” 

Trent, looked down into his glass of water, focusing on the bubbles floating to the top. Virgil's words cutting like a knife. They had to be okay, but they weren't.

”You know...you’re the first one who’s visited me after my surgery”

”I am?” Trent asked, he would’ve thought Joe or Alex would’ve been around as soon as he’d been back from the hospital.

”The others have called of course, we text everyday, but you’re the first one to come over”

”I should’ve called first-” 

”No, you’re always welcome” Virgil interrupted him, "Anytime." Sincere eyes staring directly at Trent’s and he had to look away, eyes diverting to his lap. He bit his cheek, holding back a smile.

”How's your knee?”

”Painful, but I can put some pressure on it now even if it hurts a bit. Could barely walk the first few days after my surgery so I’ve made some progress at least”

Virgil said looking down at his knee. Trent felt rage every time he thought about it, he couldn’t stand the sight of the England goalkeeper. International break had been pretty awkward and he would be lying if he said he didn’t put in a few high tackles during training on the goalkeeper.

“Can I see it…the scar?” 

Virgil rolled up his sweatpants revealing the plastered up scar. The defender took away the padding and Trent saw the big scar right in the middle of his knee going down the length of it. Trent felt sick to his stomach, it looked worse than he’d imagined it. He reached out, his fingertip lightly brushing the scar.

”I’m so sorry” He said, looking up at the older man, who was much closer now than he’d expected.

”It wasn’t your fault”

”No I know, I just...I hate to see you like this” Trent’s words were honest, maybe the most honest they’ve ever been. He felt the defender’s hand wrap around his wrist pulling him closer. Trent felt his heartbeat quicken,  _ This was really happening. _

Virgil smiled, biting his lips before speaking. ”Admit it, you enjoy not having me there next to you screaming my lungs out at you” 

Trent couldn’t help but chuckle despite his head spinning.

”What do you mean? That’s what i look forward to every game”

“I knew you enjoyed it” 

Virgil’s hand travelled down to Trent’s waist, and Trent knew what his next move was going to be. He carefully threw one leg over Virgil’s thighs settling on his lap, chest’s close together as Trent wanted to avoid any contact with Virgil’s knee. 

“I’m not hurting you am I?” Trent said, his tone lowered for some reason. The other man was so tall, even when Trent sat on his lap their eyes were level. 

“No” Virgil’s eyes zoned in on Trent’s lips like nothing else really mattered.

”I’ve really missed you” Trent knew Virgil clocked the neediness in his tone, something he would’ve probably been too embarrassed to admit to himself a few months ago. But god, he really needed him.

”Yeah?”

”Yeah”

Virgil finally closed the gap between them, a kiss that had felt like a first breath of air after being submerged underwater for months, years even. It was electric, desperate and needy, every emotion under the sun at once. Virgil’s strong hands moved up underneath his sweatshirt moving up and down the small of his back, pulling him closer. Trent’s arms wrapped around Virgil’s neck, one hand in his hair. 

The kiss got more and more heated, tongues dancing together, fighting for dominance. A fight Trent didn’t mind losing at all. They pulled away breathless, foreheads resting together.

“I want to make you feel good.” Trent said kissing the other man’s neck and jaw, aware of both of their growing erections. He reached a hand down between them and palmed the other man’s member through the thick material of his sweatpants. Virgil threw his head back, a beautiful low moan escaping his lips, one Trent wanted to hear a thousand times over. He took that as a yes and slipped his fingers underneath the defender’s waist band, and underneath his boxers. Virgil was big, he knew that of course but he was even bigger hard which didn’t come as a shock. He’d fantasized about this moment plenty of times, about touching Virgil like this, making him moan. He’d lay in his hotel room trying to fight up the courage to make a move but he’d never done it. 

Maybe it had been easier now, Virgil’s injury giving Trent an out if he’d completely misread the signals, not having to see him everyday in training in the case of rejection and humiliation. Luckily, that wasn’t the case.

“Do you want to fuck me?” Trent asked, and he could see the centre backs mind spinning trying to figure out if Trent was saying what he was saying.

“I really want you to fuck me Virg” He sounded more desperate this time, like he needed it to happen, like he needed Virgil to say yes.

“Yeah, yeah I want that”

“Okay” Trent nodded, giving him one last kiss before moving off his lap. “I’ll be back”

“It’s in the bathroom bottom left cupboard”

“Thanks,” Trent smiled, the man really could read him like an open book. He walked to the bathroom he’d seen in the hallway and searched for the item. As expected he’d found it in the spot the older man had told him. He looked himself in the mirror and fixed up his hair before quickly heading back into the living room where Virgil was sat. 

He’d made himself comfortable, shirt thrown on the floor, legs spread, pants pulled down to his thighs, dick in his hand, slowly stroking himself. Trent slowed down as he took in the overwhelming sight. He threw the lube on the couch as he approached, eyes on the lazy movements of Virgil’s hands. 

“Take your clothes off” Virgil said, voice low and raspy, commanding. It sent a shiver down his spine. 

Trent did as he was told. He pulled his oversized sweater over his head and slowly removed his trousers, then underwear. Virgil looked him up and down like he was seeing him naked for the first time. And in a way it wasn’t far off the truth, they’d seen each other naked but not like  _ this,  _ definitely not like this. The right back felt the heat rise in his cheeks as the other man checked him out. It didn’t take long before Virgil had extended his arm out for him to sit on his lap again, so he did. 

Trent placed both hands on Virgil’s stomach, moving them up and down his sculpted chest as he leant in to press another kiss on the bigger man’s lips. Virgil grabbed a hold of the lube and squirted a generous amount into his hand before lubing his dick up, making him slick. 

“Have you done this before?”

“Sort of,” Trent admitted.

Virgil didn’t question him further because Trent didn’t give him the opportunity too, he took a hold of the centre back’s cock and aligned it with his entrance, slowly lowering himself onto it. His mouth parted at the sensation of being stretched by Virgil’s dick. He hadn’t had any prepp but he didn’t really need it. The slight burn turning him on even more. He moaned as he felt himself slowly being filled, Virgil’s hands had a tight grip on his hips, watching Trent in awe. 

Trent took him all in, almost with ease, he started moving his hips in a small rhythm. “Fuck” Virgil moaned, grip tightening around his hips. Trent leaned in again catching the defender’s moans, his hips slowly driving Virgil insane. It felt so good, being claimed by the dutchman, like he was his and only his. He knew that wasn’t really the case but for just this moment right here, this moment shared between the two of them, it felt like reality. 

He changed the angle as he rolled his hips slightly and he felt Virgil’s cock brush up against his sweet spot. He let out a moan, the pleasure unlike anything he’s ever tried before in his bedroom. He chased that feeling again, moving up and down, giving Virgil the best ride he’s ever gotten. They held each other close as their bodies moved together, Trent doing most of the work, trying his best to avoid Virgil’s left leg. 

They fucked for another ten minutes or so, Trent feeling his thighs turn into jelly as the heat coiled in the pit of his stomach. 

“I’m going to cum Virg” He said in a half coherent mess, hips moving back and forth, in a steady rhythm. The boy moaned as Virgil grabbed a hold of his cock, pumping it in time to Trent’s movements. 

“Come for me Trent. You’ve been so good I want you to come for me.”

“I-I’m going to- ah fuck, ah fuck” The boy shot his load into the centre backs tight fist that pumped him through his orgasm. Virgil came almost instantly after, shooting his load into the boy who was wrapped in his arms. Trent hid his face in the crook of Virgil’s neck, totally spent and exhausted. Virgil held him tightly, arms wrapped around him. Trent sure he’d wake up from a dream in any second. 

They stayed like that for a bit until Trent decided it was a good idea to clean up the mess they made. 

“No, you stay I’ll get something to clean you up with” Trent insisted as he got up from the very comfortable position he’d been in. He made his way to the toilet again and cleaned himself up, he put on his sweater again, taking a wet towel with him to clean the sticky mess they’d made. 

“It’s a bit cold,” He said before wiping away the mess. Virgil looked at him fondly and Trent smiled back. They’d actually just had sex, he hadn’t quite wrapped his head around it. 

“Thank you Trent, for taking care of me”

“You don’t have to thank me”

“Of course I do”

“You could make it up to me you know?” Trent said a cheeky smile on his lips and Virgil couldn’t help but reciprocate. 

“Yeah?”

“Mmhm by coming back earlier” Trent said matter of factly. “How about...March?”

“March sounds good”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fastest I've ever written a fic, I started about two hours ago and finished it now, so please please excuse any inevitable mistake i've made, i never proof read it. If you enjoyed this though, please leave a comment, it means the world<333


End file.
